battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
White
White is one of the six colors of cards in the world of Battle Spirits. It is represented by the diamond symbol. It premiered in BS01, and has been frequently used as the color used by rivals in Battle Spirits animes and manga. Symbol Its Symbol or Gem in English was inspired by Diamond, which is also White in color. It has the most complex shape of all symbol, which is Octagon(having eight sides). Strategy The main strategy in using white is to build a powerful defense. White is, by and large, defensive in nature. A commonly seen ability of white spirits is gaining extra BP when blocking, such as Sphereroid. Some white spirits, like The Gigantic Thor, may even block more than once each turn. Other than spirits, white also have a lot of defensive spells like Pure Elixir, which can refresh all spirits the user controls and thus enabling them to block again. White's strong defense is not limited to blocking, since it also has many other ways to defend the player. For example, the white spell Blizzard Wall can stop all attacks, even when the user has no spirits to block. Similarly to the above mentioned Pure Elixir, white has other cards designed specifically for refreshing your spirits. This abillity has been amplified with the introduction of white Charge, which can increase the number of your spirits that are refreshed. White also has some spirits and spells which allow player to change the board within a single turn. For example, some white decks focus on stalling, and then summons spirits like The IronKnight Yggdrasill (which returns all spirits with BP 3000 or below to their owners' hands), to disarm and overwhelm an opponent instantly. White is also very protective, not only of the player but also the spirits. This is shown by the keyword ability Immunity (armor in the Japanese version), which is exclusive to white. It protects the spirits from effect-based destruction. Invincibillity, introduced in BS12, is an advanced version of Immunity, which also allows protection from the effects of Braves. It has essentially replaced Immunity altogether in newer sets. White also protects its nexuses, such as with the nexus, The Protection of Sacred Artifacts. All in all, it is hard to inflict damage to your opponent or his spirits and nexuses when he is using a white-based deck. Themes and Flavour White is mainly themed around ice and machinery. It also has a subtheme of chivalry and the element of water. In a word, white has a slightly more diverse theme than other colors. On one hand, white cards are frequently seen to be associated with snow and ice (e.g. IceDroid, Glacial Breath, The Timeless Ice Field), and have spirit types such as Ice Princess. On the other hand, white cards also include a lot of machinery-based spirits and nexus, like The Artifact Plant and the spirit type Armed Machine. White even has a sub-theme of water, having cards such as The ExtremeShield Gran-Tortoise. Lastly, a considerable number of white spirits have the word "knight" in their name. In general, white is related to whatever that can be deemed to be "cold", "proud" and/or "dominant". This seems to fit white's defensive and protective nature pretty well. White also is opposed to Red, since many white spirits and nexuses are used to specifically deal with red, such as The Diamond Moon. This may be due to the fact that red's tendency of aggression directly flies in the face of white's desire for orderliness. Mechanics - Extra BP when blocking - Stopping attacks - Refreshing spirits - Reducing incoming damage - Protecting spirits and/or nexuses Trivia - The rivals in each Battle Spirits manga and anime series, excluding Battle Spirits Heroes and Battle Spirits Burning Soul, favored white as their main color. See also White Spirits White Nexuses White Magic (spells) White braves White Ultimates Category:Colors Category:Cards by color Category:Cost 4